


stealing some time

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve, Car Sex, M/M, MCUKinkBingo, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex in a Car, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: They don’t always manage to get some time to themselves but when they do they make the most of it





	stealing some time

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Another MCU kink bingo square is done (with a bonus, slightly funny blurb). This fills the "car sex" square

It turned out out that being a superhero kept one extremely busy.

Bucky learned fairly quickly that the universe liked to drop into turmoil the second he was about to get laid. It was incredibly frustrating, especially considering that he had about seventy odd years of sex to catch up on and an extremely willing superior officer to help him with that goal. 

Sometimes he was highly tempted to say ‘fuck it’ and let the world sort itself out but then Steve would give him that damn wide eyed ‘But Bucky, Justice needs me!’ look and he’d cave. And Bucky would find himself swaddled in tac gear and knives, running through yet another godforsaken battlefield and trying to keep Steve from getting his damn fool head caved in.

Then there was all the post-saving the world team dinners and drinks when all Bucky wanted was a shower, some lazy sex with Steve, and several sandwiches, in that order. Which was something he _never_ got, unfortunately.

So Bucky’s sexual needs always took a backseat to whatever bullshit threat had decided to rear its ugly head. It sucked but Bucky could soldier on because he had had situations much worse than this.

But then moments like these made all the frustration worth it.

This time had Steve’s master plan. Apparently Mr. Justice was feeling the effects of being left high and dry thanks to superhero-ing and team building since he’d very pointedly turned down Tony’s offer of a night out because he and Bucky needed groceries. 

“Groceries” must be a new fangled way of saying “driving one of the many Stark building cars to the nearest secluded area, dragging Bucky into the backseat sans pants, and proceeding to fuck both their brains out.”

Bucky had to admit, as he gasped against Steve’s cheek at the feel of their hot sweat slick skin sliding together while Steve moaned softly and bucked his hips into Bucky’s hand, having to steal time together did make everything feel so damn good.

So all in all, maybe things weren’t quite so bad after all.


End file.
